Generally, prior knock-down barriers positioned and supported about the circumference of a pool for preventing admittance into the pool have been ineffective. More particularly, such knock-down barriers have been constructed of many pieces, thereby increasing their cost. In addition, such barriers cannot be readily knocked down. That is, known knock-down barriers which are positioned about the circumference of a pool are constructed as "one assembly" which is not readily partitionable. Hence, in order to gain access to the pool a large part of the barrier has to be knocked down, which takes time.
Consequently, a need arose for a knock-down barrier which encloses a pool that can be readily knocked down, for instance, when quick access to the pool becomes necessary, as in a potential drowning. More particularly, a need arose for a knock-down barrier wherein any portion of the barrier could be quickly knocked down to gain access to the pool.
Pool knock-down barriers of the prior art are devoid of the most important need associated with a pool. That is, the ability to be useful during life threatening situations (i.e., drowning). Such barriers are not buoyant and, therefore, cannot be tossed to a drowning person. Furthermore, the prior art "one assembly" barriers are too bulky to be used in such a manner, even if they could float. Moreover, such barriers are not of static construction. Therefore, they cannot be used to extend a lifeguard's reach to someone drowning away from the edge of a pool, as in the use of a pole. Hence, a need arose for a knock-down barrier constructed of a plurality of one-piece static barrier members which can float.
Knock-down barriers which surround the immediate circumference of a pool are normally left up during the winter months when the pool has been winterized. During this time of year, the normal life-saving devices which surround the pool area (e.g., life rings) have been placed in storage for the winter. Consequently, if a person accidentally slipped or fell into the pool, there would be no life-saving devices readily available. Consequently, a need arose wherein a life-saving device would be available on a year-round basis.
Moreover, a need has arisen for a knock-down barrier which is positioned around the circumference of a pool which, when knocked down and stored away, does not interfere with the safety or use of the pool. Specifically, known knock-down barriers often, when taken down, leave holes or mounting posts extending from the concrete patio surrounding the pool. Such holes or mounting posts are hazardous in the sense that they must be circumnavigated in order to avoid tripping or falling over them.
In the past, crowd control knock-down barriers have been clumsy to use and/or expensive to manufacture. The standard crowd control barrier is the typical saw horse which, since it is constructed of wood, can be expensive. At the same time, such crowd control barriers are constructed of multiple parts, thereby necessitating superfluous manufacturing and assembly steps. Thus, a need has arisen for a crowd control barrier which requires only a few parts and is constructed of relatively inexpensive material.
The present invention overcomes many of the disadvantages inherent in the above-described knock-down barriers by providing a plurality of single piece barrier members which are not interconnected as one assembly. Each barrier is slidingly supported within support holes. Thus, the barrier is merely withdrawn from the support holes to knock it down. Therefore, each barrier member can be separately knocked down to gain quick access to the pool in the event of a drowning. In addition, the barriers of the present invention can float since they are of hollow, tubular, airtight construction and are made of a lightweight buoyant material. Moreover, each barrier is of static construction for allowing a lifeguard to extend his reach. Hence, during the winter the present barrier can readily be used during life threatening situations at a time when normal life saving devices have been stored away. Plugs are provided for covering the support holes, thereby avoiding hazardous holes or mounting posts around the edge of a pool.